


Louder Than Words

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus gives Remus something to think about.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Severus gives Remus something to think about.

**Title:** Louder Than Words  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt# 224: Mixed Signals  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sevfa)[**sevfa**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sevfa)  
 **Authors Notes:** Severus gives Remus something to think about.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Louder Than Words

~

“He gives off mixed signals,” Remus groaned.

Severus, hovering out of sight, waited.

“That’s just Severus’ way,” Minerva said. “He wouldn’t declare himself openly.”

“There’s not being obvious and there’s Severus, who I swear, has been deliberately avoiding me.”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. She’d noticed? _I’ll have to be more careful._

“I wish he’d _do_ something,” Remus whinged.

Minerva sighed. “He makes you--”

“Your Wolfsbane,” Severus said, walking in. Their fingers met against the goblet, Severus letting his linger. He avoided Minerva’s knowing glance.

“Thank you.” Remus looked thoughtful.

“Indeed,” Severus murmured.

~


End file.
